This invention relates to a technique for the treatment of coronary artery disease. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel procedure for enhancing myocardial perfusion during myocardial revascularization.
During the year 1992, more than 300,000 patients underwent myocardial revascularization with a mortality rate ranging from 3-5% and a morbidity costing taxpayers more than two billion dollars. In 1994, there have already been more than 600,000 cases of coronary bypass surgery with a mortality rate ranging from 2-8%. This high rate of mortality has been attributed to surgical technique, the patient's condition and post operative complications. In order to enhance the surgical procedure employed for this purpose, workers in the field have continued their pioneering efforts.
In accordance with the present invention, this end has been successively attained by a novel technique using a device which effects perfusion of the myocardium by direct puncture thereof using an image amplifier. Open heart surgery conducted in accordance with the invention eliminates the need for lengthy post open heart recovery and allows the patient to return to a productive life within a short time following surgery.